Personality
by Onyx Embers
Summary: A messed up potion causes havok as Draco Malfoy finds himself getting attention from the only girl he didn't expect and not exactly hating it. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rated for language and sexual situations


Personality

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the Harry Potter franchise. If I did I wouldn't be getting student loans. Onyx**

The Slytherin boys were in shock as they stepped into DADA that morning. There had been an accident the potion lesson the day before including Neville's potion which he thought he'd finally got right and Hermione had been the test subject. Snape also looked shocked. Sat at her desk near the back of the room with her feet up, 6 inch black stiletto high heels on those feet, a short pleated skirt not covering much so the bottom edge of her Slytherin green thong could be seen with fishnet stockings that ended mid-thigh, a very tight white shirt with the top four buttons undone so the top of her Slytherin green bra could be seen oddly complementing with her Gryffindor tie that hung between her breasts, her caramel brown hair dead straight against her tan skin, very thick eyeliner round her eyes narrowed in concentration and her red painted lips perfectly pouted as she filed her bright silver nails with a nail file, was Hermione Granger.

'Miss Granger!'

Hermione raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at Snape. As she flipped her legs back down she flashed her underwear to half the class.

'Yes Professor?'

'What do you think you're doing?!'

'I was filing my nails. Hence the nail file.'

'I meant your blatant disregard of the school uniform rules and your attitude.'

Hermione smirked as she put her nail file back in her hand bag.

'Well you see, Neville thought he'd brewed his potion right yesterday and I was the only person brave enough to test it and so this morning I decided to dress as a slut because the part of my brain that denotes my personality and how I wish to act is backwards though I still have my brilliant intelligence and ability to answer any question without really thinking about it. So I believe Neville didn't crush the rose stems but cut them before he added them to the Angelic attitude potion we were brewing yesterday.'

Hermione then took a small compact mirror and mascara out of her hand bag and proceeded to touch up her makeup. Snape walked back to the front of the room and started the lesson. By this time everyone had taken their seats. Blaize turned to Draco who was sat next to him.

'Holy shit. I never knew Granger was that hot.'

'Blaize.'

'Don't tell me you don't want to tap that. Muggle-born or not.'

'Only if it wasn't a potion causing her to dress like that. It's like taking advantage of a girl when she's drunk but you're sober.'

'Good point. But with this potion she's more likely to give in because it's her naughty side. Dude you actually have a chance to touch the untouchable and have an excuse as to why you did it.'

'Maybe I should tell your girlfriend how you're talking about her friend.'

'Like Luna will believe you.'

'She believes nargles exist. It wouldn't be that hard.'

'Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, do you have something you would like to share with the rest of the class?'

'Nope.'

'Not really.'

'Then please leave your comments about Miss Granger for outside the classroom the- Miss Granger sit back down! Oh god.'

Snape put his hands over his eyes and turned away in defeat as Hermione sashayed over to Draco, making herself very comfortable straddling his lap. Pansy looked ready to explode in anger while Draco was taken aback by the action. Hermione smirked as she ran her hand down Draco's cheek.

'So what do you think of my new look Draco?'

'Uh…um….well….you see…..uh…'

Hermione leant in close so her lips were by his ear.

'Do you think it's sexy? Or maybe voluptuous? Or provocative?'

Draco swallowed nervously.

'Don't they all mean the same thing?'

'Such a clever boy, I'm surprised you can think straight with how aroused you are.'

Thing is now Draco couldn't think straight as Hermione pressed a light kiss just below his ear before standing back up and going back to her seat. The whole class was quiet as Hermione got her mirror and lipstick out, touching up the makeup she'd left on Draco's neck.

Draco felt his heart going a mile a minute. He'd thought for just a second that she would have actually had sex with him in the classroom with everyone watching until she stood up. Now he was sat looking very flustered with a tent in his lap. Blaize, who was the only person close enough to hear what Hermione had said to Draco, was in too much shock to say anything. Snape sighed before grabbing a piece of parchment off his desk and a quill. Scribbling on it quickly he handed it to Hermione.

'What's this for Professor?'

'It is a note explaining your current condition and that it will wear off within a week. Show it to all of your teachers.'

'Okay.'

Snape tried to teach the lesson but found that no one was paying attention, the least of all Draco and Hermione, Draco because all he could think of was the girl that had been in his lap and Hermione because she already knew all of what was being taught.

The next lesson was transfiguration and it was during that lesson Draco figured out he was sharing all of his lessons that day with the vixen that had aroused him so quickly. McGonagall was shocked by Hermione's appearance and almost forced her out of the classroom to go get changed until Hermione handed over the note. Only then was Hermione allowed to stay in the lesson. Draco was happy McGonagall had slightly more control over Hermione so she didn't leave her seat and it meant that he had a 2 second head start running down the halls back to the Slytherin common room just in case Hermione tried something again. He was happy for his free period before lunch.

By lunch everyone in the school had heard about what had happened in the 6th year DADA lesson. Many had seen Hermione's new look and others had heard of her new look. Safe to say most of the male population 4th year and above looked at her with lust in their eyes as she passed them in the great hall to sit by Harry and Ron, one of which was unaffected by her current powerful charm and it wasn't the Weasley, while the other was well and truly affected to the point he was drooling onto his food and not in the way he normally would.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco had just sat down between Blaize and Theo after he'd come back from his cold shower.

'Have a nice shower Dray?'

'Shut up Blaize or I'll tell Luna.'

'Tell Luna what?'

'What he said about Granger in DADA which caused Snape to catch us talking and Granger to sit in my lap which forced me to take a cold shower.'

'Hey Dray….'

'What Blaize.'

'How come you didn't wash off the lipstick?'

'I did.'

'Well you still have a perfect kiss mark on your neck.'

'What!? Pansy give me your mirror.'

'What for Drakie?'

'Just do it!'

Pansy frowned but handed over her mirror. Draco looked at his neck through the mirror and spotted the lipstick stain.

'Damn it! She must have used that very wash-proof lipstick that Daphne keeps threatening Goyle with every time he gets too close.'

'Then why did Granger have to reapply it?'

'Don't know.'

Theo spotted Daphne sat further along the table.

'Hey Daph.'

'What?'

'You know that wash-proof lipstick you bought…'

'Yeah.'

'How does it work?'

'It's mainly for girls to use to mark their men, it's a DNA thing where it only marks guys because of their Y-chromosome. It doesn't work on the face though. And every lipstick comes in a separate colour for anyone who buys it. Why do you want to know?'

'Granger's wearing it and she kissed Draco.'

Daphne got up and walked over.

'Let me see.'

Draco turned his neck to the side so Daphne could have a proper look.

'Yep. That is most definitely not coming off any time in the future and she couldn't have picked a brighter red than that. Don't worry Draco, it'll come off in about 2 weeks.'

'2 weeks?!'

'Yeah.'

Daphne walked back to her seat while Draco put his head in his hands. Theo smirked.

'I say we invite Granger to the party.'

'No way. You know full well why we can't. Gryffindors would spoil everything.'

'But not the Gryffindor that's acting like a Slytherin. Plus we could always use more girls there. We don't have to invite the Gryffindor boys.'

'Or we could just change the party slightly. Un-invite all the younger years and make it a 6th and 7th year party in the Room of Requirement instead of the Slytherin common room. The only way the younger years can get in is if they're a date of one of the 6th or 7th years.'

Blaize smirked.

'Good idea. You spread it round here, I'll get it to the other houses.'

By the end of the day every 6th and 7th year student knew about the party that was going to be Saturday night. Some of the Gryffindors were wary of it, the boys, while the girls were planning what they would wear. Draco spent most of the week avoiding Hermione but she had managed to track him down and mark him again and again. By now he had about 6 lipstick marks down his neck and 3 on his chest. It was Saturday morning and Draco was refusing to leave the Slytherin common room.

'No. I am not getting pinned to the wall again!'

Blaize and Theo sighed. Luckily everyone else had gone to breakfast so they didn't have to see their Slytherin Prince act like a wimp.

'Dray this is getting out of hand. What happened to the strong willed Slytherin Prince who took no shit from anyone?'

'He got freaked out by the Gryffindor Princess. One year she's punching me in the face and now she's getting me turned on and leaving me in a busy hall with a hard on! After marking me with her wash-proof lipstick!'

'I never thought I'd see the day that Malfoy was hiding in the Slytherin common room.'

Draco looked over his shoulder to see Adrian Pucey, Terrence Higgs and Marcus Flint stood at the entrance.

'What are you 3 doing here?'

'Came for the party. Of course if you ask Snape or Dumbledore we're here to visit for the weekend because of the Potions Problem.'

Adrian jumped over the sofa and sat next to Draco while Terrence sat in the chair and Marcus leant on the arm of the chair.

'Blaize didn't tell us much, what's been going on?'

'Longbottom botched his potion and Granger was the only person brave enough to try what he thought he'd got right. Tuesday morning she came into DADA dressed in a very short skirt, too small top, high heels and fishnet stockings.'

'That doesn't seem too bad.'

'The skirt was so short and the top was so small you could see her green bra and thong.'

'Slytherin colours. Nice touch.'

'She wasn't too much trouble for about 10 minutes. Then Snape caught Blaize and I talking and he'd heard that we were talking about Granger's new look so in the normal Snape-like fashion he announced it to the class. Next thing I know I have Granger straddling my lap whispering in my ear and leaving one kiss on my neck before going back to her seat. Over this week she has managed to corner me 8 more times before leaving me to run off for a cold shower. Now do you see why I'm hiding in the Slytherin common room?'

'It is a predicament. But there is a solution.'

'Which is?'

'Grow a spine and beat her at her own game. At the party tonight you call the shots. If she goes along with it at least you'll get laid from it, if not then you have regained your Prince status.'

'Pucey, I may be the Slytherin Prince but that's only because of my surname. You know full well I don't like using girls especially if they're under the influence of alcohol or potions oww! What was that for?'

'Stop being a wimp. From what Blaize did tell me you won't be breaking your little rule. Granger may have taken the potion but that side of her is always there buried underneath the sensible one. The Angelic Attitude Potion is to make the nice side of a person the dominating side. What Longbottom made was the Devil Desire Potion. It makes the naughty side of a person the dominating side. Seems like you are a certain Gryffindor Princess's naughty fantasy.'

'So what is the difference between the two potions?'

'Just how you prepare the rose stems. Crush for angel cut for devil.'

'And because it's only got a week long effect it doesn't have an antidote.'

'Exactly. So Draco?'

'You're right.'

'I always am.'

That evening Draco helped Theo and Blaize set up the room of requirement. The party started at 8 but they had to make sure everything was set up properly. They'd stolen some muggle CD's from one of the Hufflepuff 2nd years since it was better for dancing than any music from the wizarding world.

2 hours later the party was in full swing. Pansy was trying to get Draco's attention with little luck as he was too busy watching Hermione pole dance. Said Gryffindor girl had the eyes of every guy on her unless they were taken or gay or both. While watching her, Draco was having an inner battle over if he should actually go through with what Pucey had talked him into doing. It was only when Hermione caught his eye and began strutting over that he finally made up his mind. When Hermione got to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up against him.

'Hey Draco.'

'Granger.'

'You know you can call me Hermione. Or if you're feeling daring….Mya.'

'Alright then Mya, can I help you?'

'Dance with me.'

Before Draco could say no Hermione dragged him to the dance floor. As Hermione was grinding against him Draco took in her appearance. She was dressed in a black strapless corset with pink ribbons that held it together at the front with a neon pink tutu skirt that barely covered her ass. Along with this was a pair of neon pink glittered platform court high heels, at least 6 inches. Her hair was scrunched to give it that wild look. Her make up was a bit less than what she'd been wearing to lessons but she was still wearing her marking lipstick.

'See something you like Draco?'

It was then it registered that Hermione had turned round.

'Yeah.'

Hermione smirked before dragging Draco back off the dance floor and towards a door that randomly appeared. Draco was lost until Hermione locked the door behind them. He took in the king sized bed in the centre of the room that was hanging from the ceiling by steel chains, black silk sheets covering it. That was it other than the floating candles for light. He turned back round to face Hermione just in time for her to wrap her arms around his neck.

'Draco, do you want to know a secret?'

Draco nodded though he was busy staring at Hermione's impressive cleavage. Hermione giggled before pulling herself up so she could whisper in Draco's ear.

'_I ne__ver drank Neville's potion.'_

Before that could really register in Draco's brain he was pushed down onto the bed.

Blaize and Theo were sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast Sunday morning, which luckily meant you could wear your pyjamas to as proclaimed by Dumbledore at the start of the year, when Draco stumbled in, dressed in what he'd been wearing the night before minus his shirt, so black blazer, black slacks and black converses. His hair was a mess, he looked like he hadn't slept all night, he had bright red lipstick marks all over him (and since he hadn't showered yet, his face too) but he had a huge grin on his face. He sat down between Blaize and Theo while Adrian, Terrence and Marcus were sat opposite. Adrian raised an eyebrow.

'Someone looks happy.'

Draco looked up and tried to smirk but that turned into a grin. Marcus swallowed the toast he was eating before speaking.

'Going to share with the rest of the group?'

'I have a girlfriend who I will be keeping round for a long time.'

Suddenly they were barraged by Daphne.

'Okay spill Malfoy, you disappeared last night with Granger.'

'Room of Requirement listened to Mya's needs. That's all you need to know Daphne.'

'I know a lot more by the looks of you. You look like you've been thoroughly shagged.'

Blaize almost choked on his scrambled egg before looking at Draco.

'That true? You nailed the Virgin Queen of Gryffindor?'

'That name needs to be changed to the Vixen of Gryffindor.'

Before anyone could ask the doors opened and in walked Hermione, barefoot, wearing Draco's missing black silk shirt and nothing else, but only Draco knew that. She ignored the stares from teachers and students alike as she sat down next to Ginny and began picking her breakfast. Ginny was trying not to laugh. Daphne gave Draco a knowing look before returning to her seat. Draco grinned at Hermione who smirked back. Theo spoke up for the first time since Draco had entered.

'So why does her name needs to be changed to Vixen?'

'One, she's no longer a Virgin, two, she's a hellcat in bed and three, she set up this whole week just to get me into bed.'

'And by that you mean…'

'She never drank Longbottom's potion. She wandlessly and nonverbally made it disappear before it touched her lips. She just acted like she was affected by it because she knew how Longbottom had fucked it up.'

'YOU WHAT!'

Everyone's eyes were on the Gryffindor table where Ron was stood up, glaring at Hermione who just continued to eat her breakfast.

'Ron sit down you're causing a scene.'

'A scene? I'll really cause a scene in a minute Mione! Malfoy! Of all people you had to hook up with the ferret!?'

Hermione got up, picked up her plate and walked away.

'Don't walk away from me Hermione Granger!'

Hermione ignored Ron before walking over to the Slytherin table. Draco gave Blaize a pointed look and the Italian moved far enough away that Hermione could slip in between them. Once Hermione was sat Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and continued to eat his breakfast. Hermione continued too, completely ignoring the hyperventilating red head stood by the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins went about their business after that though the rest of the hall stayed silent until Draco and Hermione both left. Then the whispers began.

No one could find the pair for the rest of the day and the prefects bathroom was "mysteriously" out of order but soon some of the more perverse boys who had heard Draco's declaration of Hermione's sexual abilities did one of 4 things, sat on their brooms outside the window and looked in, sat outside the bathroom with extendable ears and listened in, found the sewer lines and listened through the pipes or made holes through the walls of the adjoining classrooms to get a look in. That is, until Blaize, Theo, Adrian, Terrence and Marcus scared them off.

Safe to say that life at Hogwarts drastically changed from that day on.

**Wasn't actually planning on putting this story up but I love it too much not to share it. Hope you love it too. Onyx**


End file.
